


I Totally Ship Kurtbastian

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Bromance, Drinking, Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blaine/not blaine friendly, Pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jeff 21st Birthday and he's not the only one excited when his best friend Kurt Hummel arrives at his party.<br/>Unfortunately though Kurt has brought a date... Or has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Totally Ship Kurtbastian

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Kurt Hummel and Jeff Sterling are best friends, where Niff are a thing, where Blaine is still a cheating ass, where Sebastian Smythe is not emotionally constipated and where Elliott Gilbert conveniently lives in Ohio.
> 
> Mentions of past Klaine and Blaine. Not Blaine friendly.

"Kurtie!" Jeff Sterling squealed beaming from ear to ear, "You made it!" He bounced excitedly up to Kurt Hummel as the man walked through his front door, lifting him from the floor and spinning him around. Kurt giggled wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck. He kissed Jeff's cheek as he was lowered to the ground. 

"Of course I came," Kurt replied, handing Jeff a small but impeccably wrapped gift. "I wouldn't miss my best friend's 21st birthday."

Jeff smiled happily placing the gift on a nearby table with the others. "I know, but you've been so busy launching your new fashion line. I didn't know if..." He trailed off at Kurt's mock glare and raised eye brow and nodded. "I'm just so glad you're here," Jeff mumbled hugging his friend again. 

Glancing over Kurt's shoulder he noticed his date for the first time. "Hmmm whose this?" Jeff asked looking at the amused and incredibly attractive man accompanying his 'Kurtie'.

Elliott Gilbert stepped forward offering Jeff a handshake. "I'm Elliott. You must be the birthday boy."

Jeff took his hand warmly nodding. "Yep. Jeff," he smiled.

"Elliott plays guitar in my band Jeffie," Kurt explained. "He had no plans tonight. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't" Jeff grinned wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt knowingly. "So band mates huh? With benefits?"

Kurt and Elliott both laughed shaking their heads "Nope, just band mates," they assured Jeff together. 

Jeff wasn't sure he believed them but regardless wrapped his arms around both Kurt's and Elliott's shoulders and led them out the back to the pool where the party was in full swing. 

"Kurtie's here!" Jeff yelled over the blaring music. "Let's party!"

The crowd of people cheered as Jeff cannon balled into the pool. Kurt laughed leading Elliott to the bar for a drink, stopping to greet, hug and introduce Elliott to many of Jeff's guests on his way. 

 

S<3K

 

Across the garden, Nick looked up from the BBQ where he was turning the steaks, to sip his beer. "Do these look cooked to you?" he asked his friend getting no response. He grinned to himself noting the man's heart eyes directed straight at Kurt. 

"He's single now, you know?" Nick prompted. 

"And gorgeous," the green eyed man pouted, "but of course he's brought a date." Nick shrugged returning his attention to the grill. Sebastian stood sulking. Of course Kurt had brought a date and look at the guy. Hellishly handsome, flawless hair, legs for miles and an ass that wouldn't quit. Just like Kurt, he was hot as fuck. Even he had to admit they made a very attractive couple. 

Sebastian grimaced. He'd been so stupid to imagine that with the hobbit out the picture he might actually have a chance with Kurt. Why would Kurt want him after all the awful things he'd said and done?

Jealous and frowning he watched Kurt's date as he threw back a whisky shot. He and Kurt sat close whispering, laughing and touching frequently. Sebastian sighed wondering why he'd wasted his time coming to this stupid party. Jeff wasn't worth this heart ache. 

 

S<3K

 

Sitting beside Kurt, Elliott placed his hand on Kurt's thigh to get his attention. He leaned in close so Kurt could hear him over the music. "You didn't mention that Jeff was so, ummm..."

"Enthusiastic?" Kurt enquired laughing, his hand rested on his friend's forearm as they talked. 

"Yeah," Elliott nodded chuckling. "I like him. He's obviously loves you."

"He's my best friend. His boyfriend Nick is around here somewhere. I'll introduce you later. They are high school sweethearts, the cutest couple." Kurt's eyes glazed over dreamily then he frowned subtly, thinking of his own high school sweetheart. 

"Don't!" Elliott glared knowing exactly what Kurt was thinking "not tonight, Jeff has turned 21. We're here to have fun."

Kurt smiled in agreement taking another shot."Dance with me?" Kurt suggested. Elliott took Kurt's hand nodding and pulling him onto the make shift dance floor. 

Within two songs Kurt and Elliott with all eyes on them, had cleared the dance floor. The band had stopped singing and were instead playing back up for the two friends. Elliott's deeper voice complimented Kurt's higher one perfectly and they danced playfully, laughing and acting out the lyrics, appearing to interested and uninterested (namely Sebastian) onlookers alike, like the perfect couple. The song ended and Kurt pulled Elliott close in a friendly hug. Elliott hugged him back pecking his cheek. Sebastian could take no more. He took his beer and headed inside. Nick called after him but he was pissed off and waved him away, taking a seat on the living room sofa where a few ex warblers were playing Xbox.  
"What's up with you Seb?" Thad asked "You're usually off your face and streaking by now."  
"Fuck you," Sebastian muttered under his breath drowning his sorrows in his beer.

 

S<3K

 

Outside the party continued. Kurt and Elliott returned to the bar, joined by Jeff. By the time Nick announced "the meat is ready!" Kurt and Jeff were both decidedly tipsy.  
"Your meat is always ready for me baby," a giggling Jeff yelled across the party to his boyfriend. Nick blushed wildly as everyone, including Jeff's very open minded parents, laughed. "Shut up Jeffie," he shouted back in good humour.  
"That's my boyfriend," Jeff told Elliott pointing at Nick. "You have to come and meet him."  
He dragged Elliott by the wrist through the crowd of people, who were now gathered around filling their plates with grilled meats and salads. He threw his arms around Nick's neck and kissed him lovingly. "This is my Nicky" he proudly announced to Elliott introducing the two men. 

 

S<3K

 

Kurt stood alone at the bar in his own little world watching his friends. He didn't notice someone new approach.

"Hey Princess, do you think your new BF would mind if I bought you a drink?"

Kurt startled then rolled his eyes playfully. "The drinks are free, you cheap ass"

"Even better," Sebastian smiled picking up Kurt's empty shot glass and smelling it. "Two whisky shots," he instructed the bartender, offering one to Kurt when they arrived. 

Kurt accepted gratefully counting to three before throwing it back and requesting another one.

Sebastian laughed drinking his. "I guess you're not the designated driver tonight."

"Nope," Kurt giggled feeling drunker by the minute. "Staying here with Jeffie tonight."

"Me too," Sebastian replied making a note to check with Jeff later that that would ok. If Kurt was staying he wasn't going anywhere. "I was sorry to hear about you and the hobbit."

Kurt's face dropped and Sebastian instantly regretted saying anything.  
"You shouldn't be," Kurt snapped. "He's free now. All yours."

Sebastian looked offended. "No thanks. I don't do cheaters. He's a moron."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right 'Bastian. He is a moron." 

He looked at Sebastian with the saddest eyes and Sebastian's heart broke a little for the shorter boy.  
"Sometimes I just want to hurt him like he hurt me. You know?"

"That's not you Kurt" Sebastian spoke supportively. 

"I know," Kurt sighed, a light going on behind his eyes, "but I have an idea and you Mr Snarkypants are just the person I need to help me."

"I am?" Sebastian queried surprised.

"You am," Kurt agreed drunkenly laughing.

 

S<3K

 

Jeff watched the interaction from Nick's lap where they sat sharing a plate of food and chatting with Elliott. He nudged his boyfriend gently.  
"Look how cute they are." 

"Jeff! Kurt's boyfriend is right here,"  
Nick looked horrified. 

Elliott laughed. "Nonononono. Sure Kurt is cute but that would be like hooking up with my brother. We are just friends."

Nick smiled. "Seb will be so relieved. He is so infatuated with Kurt."

Hearing the other man's name, Elliott cut in. "Seb? Is that Sebastian Smythe?"

Both men nodded confused. "Yes, why?" Jeff asked.

"He's all Kurt's been talking about all week," Elliott informed them. "I got the impression he wasn't too fond of the guy, but honestly from here they look pretty friendly."

"There's a fine line between love and hate." Nick retorted. 

Jeff agreed. "I ship Kurtbastian. They always brought out the sassiest sides of each other."

Nick laughed. "I remember." 

Elliott's interest was peaked.  
"Ok guys, spill. I need all the gossip." Elliott settled down comfortably in his chair looking to Jeff and Nick expectantly. 

Jeff laughed. "When it comes to those two I wouldn't even know where to start." 

Nick kissed his boyfriend's cheek and began to tell Elliott about the many unfortunate misadventures of Kurt and Seb. Elliott listened laughing and the next time the three of them looked over towards the bar they noticed the two men were gone. 

 

S<3K

 

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sebastian giggled as he stumbled behind Kurt running down the darkened street. "What if we get arrested? We are both too pretty for jail and what about your new boyfriend? Shouldn't you go back and find him?"

Stopping, Kurt turned to Sebastian and placed a finger against Sebastian's lips. "Shhh Silly. You ask too many questions." He unintentionally slurred his words. 

"You're so drunk," Sebastian laughed sucking Kurt's finger into his mouth. 

Kurt laughed too. "So are you," he pulled his finger from Sebastian's mouth and waved it at him clicking his tongue "Naughty boy," he chastised. 

Seb gave Kurt his most innocent puppy dog look. "You love it," he taunted his crush. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurt whispered seriously.

"Good," Sebastian smiled. Kurt smiled back then took off running clumsily down the street. 

"Hurry up Seb," he yelled back behind him, "before the store closes."

Sebastian chuckled eyeing Kurt's ass as he chased after him. "But the view's so amazing from here."

They got to the store just before closing and Kurt purchased what he needed. Both men giggled mischievously as they left the store. 

"It's two blocks that way," Kurt pointed right. 

"Lead the way Princess," Sebastian laughed. He couldn't believe Kurt had talked him into this. 

At their age they knew better but neither really cared that they looked ridiculous stumbling drunkly down the street hand in hand laughing and singing. 

Kurt suddenly stopped short. Sebastian almost tripping over him.

"Shhh," he whispered. "That's it."  
Kurt pointed at a bright red Porsche. 

"She's nice," Sebastian cooed.

"Ugh," Kurt grunted. "He doesn't appreciate her, just like he didn't appreciate me."

Sebastian grimaced. He really didn't understand Blanderson. If he was ever lucky enough to have Kurt he'd never cheat on him. Not ever! Kurt was amazing. What had that asshat been thinking?

"I know," Sebastian agreed. "Pass me an egg."

Kurt removed the carton of eggs from the shopping bag and passed one to Sebastian before taking one for himself. They looked at each other grinning furiously before pitching the eggs at Blaine Anderson's expensive new sports car. 

Kurt watched, feeling more satisfied with every egg that broke and ran down the car's windows. He didn't care how juvenile or illegal his behaviour was. Blaine, the cheating bastard deserved it. 

As the ninth egg, thrown by Sebastian, hit the car's bonnet, the car alarm began to sound. They saw the Anderson's front porch light come on. Terrified but exhilarated, Kurt dropped the remaining eggs on the pavement and both men dashed back down the street laughing hysterically. 

"That felt so good," Kurt panted, bent over, his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Standing by Jeff's front door he pulled Sebastian into a warm hug. "Thanks Seb," he mumbled against his neck. 

Sebastian shivered as Kurt's breath touched his skin. He held Kurt close, savouring the contact and breathing him in. "You're welcome," he muttered. 

"He's gonna be so pissed," Kurt laughed taking Seb's hand without any thought and leading him back to the party. Seb nodded smirking. 

 

S<3K

 

Jeff spotted them first.  
"OMG! Where have you two been?"

"Bow chicka wow wow!!" Nick teased making Elliott laugh.

"A gentleman never tells," Sebastian looked sheepishly at Kurt who was blushing. 

"You? A gentleman?" he chuckled. 

Sebastian squeezed his hand pouting. "I think you owe me a drink Princess."

"Yes," Kurt agreed "but only if you'll dance with me." 

Sebastian nodded. He loved dancing and knew he would love dancing with Kurt. "But drink first." 

They threw back a few drinks getting their buzz back before hitting the dance floor. They'd held each other close for one and half songs gazing into each other's eyes before Seb leaned in brushing his lips softly against Kurt's.

Kurt pulled back startled and confused. "Seb?"

Sebastian was about to reply when Jeff's mum came from the house with Jeff's birthday cake and everyone gathered around to sing Happy Birthday. Speeches ensued from Jeff, Nick and Jeff's parents. A mix of heartwarming and embarrassing tales about the guest of honor. Kurt, as Jeff's best friend spoke last sentimentally telling the group about how much he loved Jeff and why. Sebastian watched on, green with envy. He knew it was stupid cause Kurt and Jeff were only friends but he wanted more than anything for Kurt to view him with that kind of love and adoration. 

After the speeches Jeff cut his cake and Kurt helped him serve it to his guests. Elliott who had to be at work early the following morning, took this as his cue to leave. He called a cab, thanked Jeff for his hospitality, hugged Nick and kissed Kurt softly on the cheek, saying goodbye.

"Do I need to have a chat to lover boy over there before I go?" he asked Kurt protectively, referring to Sebastian. 

Kurt shook his head. "Na, Seb's harmless. He's only playing with me. He's after an easy lay. I'm not his type." 

Elliott hugged Kurt. "I'll call you after work tomorrow Hun, have fun. Thanks for bringing me along."

Kurt walked Elliott to door when his cab arrived, unaware that Sebastian had heard their entire conversation. 

 

S<3K

 

Soon the majority of guests had left leaving only the ex warblers behind. Jeff's parents brought out blankets and pillows and helped the guys move the living room furniture before going to bed. They were happy to leave the clean up for tomorrow. Jeff put on his favourite movie, Thor while the boys raided the bar. Kurt grabbed a bottle of tequila and found a cozy spot on the floor. He wrapped himself in a blanket and sipped from the bottle, looking around for Sebastian. 

"Where's Seb?" he asked Jeff who was cuddling and making out with Nick.

"Dunno," Jeff answered briefly between kisses. 

"I think he went home," David replied sitting down beside Kurt. 

"Ok," Kurt answered disappointed. "He said he was staying."

David shrugged. "Do you want me to call him?"

"It's ok," Kurt mumbled chugging down some tequila. He hissed as it burned his throat then sealed the bottle, hugging it close. 

Kurt yawned. The full force of his long day and excessive binge drinking hitting him hard. He closed his eyes sinking his head into the pillow. 

"You tired babe?" Seb asked nudging David aside and laying down with Kurt. 

Kurt hummed in agreement smiling at Sebastian, before snuggling back against him. "I thought you left," he mumbled sleepily. 

"I thought about it."

Kurt opened his eyes "but why?"

"I heard what you said to your boyfriend."

Kurt sighed. "He's not my boyfriend. We are in a band together."

Sebastian frowned "Whatever. I'm not the same guy I was in high school." He spoke quietly through gritted teeth. "I haven't had a one night stand in two years but go ahead and judge me Kurt." Sebastian went to stand up.

Kurt put down his bottle and grabbed Seb's arm keeping him close. 

"You're right Seb. I've been a judgemental bitch and I'm really sorry. I barely knew you in high school and I don't know you now, but we had fun tonight so I think I'd like to."

Seb looked into Kurt's eyes seeing nothing but sincerity. 

"I'd like to know you too," Sebastian smiled 

"Can you two just shut up and kiss already?" Trent complained. "I can't hear the movie."

Kurt pulled Sebastian even closer claiming his lips hungrily. The whole room cheered but neither man noticed as the fireworks exploded between them.  
Kurt spent the rest of the night spooned tightly in Sebastian's arms, sharing secrets and sweet tiny kisses. Sebastian cherished every moment. He'd never been happier. 

 

S<3K

 

The following morning as he and Kurt shared breakfast by Jeff's pool he logged onto to Facebook, changing his status to read 'In a relationship with Kurt Hummel.' Many comments and likes ensued and much to Sebastian's amusement it was twice as many as Blaine received for the pics of his beautiful new Porsche covered in eggs.

Sebastian chuckled to himself.  
"Karma is such a bitch, and his name is Kurt Hummel,"he muttered softly nudging Kurt and showing his new boyfriend the photo of Blaine's Porsche. 

Kurt smirked. "I might be a bitch but I'm your bitch."

Sebastian beamed, possessively pulling Kurt into his lap and kissing him throughly "Yes indeed you are," he panted. "All mine!"

Jeff and Nick smiled watching from the back door. "I told you they'd get together," Jeff gloated. "I totally ship Kurtbastian."

 

S <3 K <3 S

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot right now but if you'd like more. Let me know :)


End file.
